


Hicky?!

by Abby_K2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_K2020/pseuds/Abby_K2020
Summary: In the front of their arrangement were the cadets that held the most promise; top of the class, and dead center of the order was Eren. Eren, who was staring back at him with an excited fire blazing a brilliant green and gold in his large eyes. Eren, who was bearing a blatant mark of possession, the indents of teeth and bruises to match, directly on his scent gland for the world to see. The kid had gotten himself a partner then, one that wanted everyone to know he was taken.Tch, so much for his good mood.Or the one where Eren is confused and Levi is terrible at feelings.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 429





	Hicky?!

Levi had been having a pretty good day so far. His sleep had been devoid of nightmares and he had woken up feeling as if the bags under his eyes were lighter than usual. His morning tea brought warmth to his chest in the same way the rising sun brought warmth to the sky, and he watched it peacefully as he sipped from his cup in silence.

Simply put, Levi was in a decent mood as he entered the training grounds where his soldiers were waiting neatly aligned and waiting for his command. His shrewd gaze scours for errors, a misplaced foot or a stain on a uniform, but none were found. He couldn’t help the small twinge of pride he felt. His little grunts were shaping up nicely.

In the front of their arrangement were the cadets that held the most promise; top of the class, and dead center of the order was Eren. Eren, who was staring back at him with an excited fire blazing a brilliant green and gold in his large eyes. Eren, who was bearing a blatant mark of possession, the indents of teeth and bruises to match, directly on his scent gland for the world to see. The kid had gotten himself a partner then, one that wanted everyone to know he was taken.

Tch, so much for his good mood.

His facial expression didn’t change, but in that moment as his eyes connected to that ugly purple and red mark on the alpha’s neck, he had felt his demeanor harden, grow cold. He didn’t know why, but the determined look on Eren’s soft features only served to piss him off where it had not only moments ago. Change of plans. He was going to run these cadets into the ground today.

He stared at them all icily, making sure to keep his pheromones from revealing his current displeasure. “Run.” That had gotten him a few questioning looks, but only one lone voice in the back dared to question. “How far?” Levi felt his teeth grit, and let his seething gaze run through every one of them, sparing an extra moment for Eren.

If looks could kill each and every one of them would be a smoldering pile of ash on the ground where they once stood. “Until I tell you to stop. Now _get moving_.”

He would be lying if he said it wasn’t satisfying to watch them trip over their own feet to obey his orders. He took his sweet time sipping his second cup of tea, more so than the first. He savored it with a new sadistic glee as he watched his cadets slowly drop from exhaustion.

He didn’t know how long they had been running, he didn't bother keeping track. He knew for a fact that it was enough time for him to run back to the officers room and brew tea. Eren was one of the few still up and going, albeit sluggishly. His skin gleamed in the midday sun. He looked slippery as a fish with all of the sweat running off of him. Levi would be willing to bet the alpha was emoting tons of that wonderful tall pine and apple scent.

As if feeling Levi’s gaze, Eren whips his head up, his voice rattling with harsh pants as he fixes Levi with a deviant look. “Captain can we stop? What does this have to do with our training?”

Levi keeps his face impassive, and calmly gets up from his chair. He placed his tea cup carefully down on the chair where he once sat and slowly walked over to where Eren is now stopped, hands on his knees and breathing hard. The heel of his boot meeting the alpha’s stomach only seems to make his fight for breath harder.

Eren hits the ground hard, so hard that his sweat damp hair flys from his face to reveal not a look of fire and determination, but of hurt.

The pretty bastard has the audacity to give him puppy dog eyes. “Don’t worry about your training. I gave you an order and it’s your job to shut up and follow it.”

“But-”

“Everyone grab your gear and meet me in the forest.”

After seeing the way Levi didn’t hesitate to kick Eren to the ground, his rumored to be favorite cadet, the rest of them didn’t waste a second to do as he said. Eren’s soft hoarse voice comes from the ground just a few feet from him, and hearing the confusion in it makes his muscles tense in guilt, but only for a moment.

“Levi..?” He whirles on the younger man, teeth bared in a snarl. “That’s capitan to you.” Despite being an omega, Levi has been told once or twice that he was scarier than any other of the alpha soldiers. Which based off of the way Eren and a few of the nearby cadets flinched, he probably was.

He decided to quell his anger and actually focus on sharpening the cadets aerial combat skills and technique. Unfortunately for them, they all needed work, and Levi was a picky man so they would most likely be out until late evening. Of course there were some that were better than others, but he wasn’t satisfied until each and every one of them showed improvement.

He could tell Eren was pushing himself, going out of his way to maneuver around extra obstacles and branches. Others followed his lead of course. No matter how many times Levi had seen it before it always astounded him how Eren could motivate others to be better, stronger, braver; but then again that was just Eren. Bright and bubbly, with enough explosive energy to fuel the others around him. It was only natural that people would follow him.

On days like this Eren would do extravagant tricks and showy moves, and immediately search for Levi’s gaze after landing with a bright smile that screamed ‘did you see that?!’. Usually Levi would give him a nod or even on a good day he would feel his lips tug in a reluctant smile, only a private one between them because he can’t have the other cadets thinking he was soft.

This always seemed to motivate the alpha to move faster, to be more agile in the air, but today Levi purposefully avoided Eren’s gaze, despite being able to feel it burning into him throughout training. He avoided looking altogether because everytime he did his eyes met with that ugly bruise on the alpha’s neck.

He dismissed the cadets in time to be early for dinner. He was satisfied with their progress so far, and he himself was beginning to feel the rumbling in his own stomach. As an officer he gets to eat first, and after briefly washing his hands (of course he washed his hands he was working with stinky cadets all day) he joined the table of upper ranking soldiers near the serving table.

He didn’t bother looking up as the cadets in his squad ran towards the serving table like a bunch of clumsy children.

It became decidedly more loud after that, which was all of the motivation he needed to retire back to his personal bed chamber. Before he could though, he felt more than saw his good friend and sole titan research team Zoe Hange leave her seat at the table beside him. He winced at the sound of her booming voice only seconds later.

“Holy cow Eren. Have you started dating Dracula or something?” Shortly after there was a chorus of laughter from the cadets still standing in line who were within earshot of her. Levi finally picked his head up to see Eren staring down at his feet, a blush so bright on his cheeks that it almost perfectly contrasted with his olive skin.

“Well actually…” The alpha standing to his right, his best friend named Jean, apparently couldn’t stop the eruption of his laughter. “Oh my god. He was attacked by a baby yesterday!” At that Levi had to perk up slightly, just as confused as the rest of the people within ear shot. Eren was currently looking at the ground as if he was patiently waiting for it to swallow him.

The tips of his ears were pink but the small smile on his face was genuine at his friends teasing. “ Man.. it was only of the funniest things I’ve ever seen… the look on his face…”

Jean couldn’t seem to stop the shaking of his body as he spoke through random bouts of chuckles. Finally Hange seemed to get impatient, demanding that one of them better explain what happened.

“So this kid goes running into the street yesterday, couldn’t have been over three years old, just begging to get run down with a cart, when my boy Eren over here scoops him up and walks him back to the kids mother on the side of the street. Well, as he’s walking across the street with this kid in his arms, the little fucker sniffs at his neck, and then decided to just chomp on him…” At that the alpha breaks into laughs once more repeating over and over “you should’ve seen the look on his face when that kid bit him…”.

Hange grabs hold of Eren’s jaw and forces it upwards to get a better look at the offending bite. “Ohhh yeah. The kid got you good. It’s not uncommon for children who don’t have an alpha presence in their life to latch, quite literally, onto an alpha that makes them feel safe.” 

Levi stared at their hands on Eren’s jaw, unbothered by it because they were a trusted beta and good friend of his. He couldn’t help the disbelief that came into him, enough to make his tea cup shake in his hand. A child had done that, not a partner.

“Are we done making fun of me yet? I’m hungry.” Eren was pouting now, arms crossed with a blush still high on his cheeks. “Aww.” Hange did exactly what Levi was thinking and pinched one of his tan cheeks between her fingers.

The display actually looked sort of amusing to Levi considering the pouting alpha stood much taller than the beta pinching his cheeks as if he were a child.”S’not funny…” Levi rolled his eyes fondly… what a great big baby. “We are far from done making fun of you, but first we need to eat.”

Levi sat staring down into his unfinished tea as the men started to dish up. How could he explain to Eren why he had been such a prissy asshole towards him today? Would Eren even want to see him after everything? His thoughts, along with the rest of the chatter in the mess hall died on the spot when a loud ferocious snarl bounced off of the walls and echoed back.

“Jean you idiot!”

Eren had his eyes locked on Jean’s right hand where he seemed to be gripping a small loaf of bread, while Hange stood between them poking a sharp finger into the blonde alpha’s chest. “You can’t steal food from an alpha that’s newly mated or freshly bonded to a pup! His instinct to provide is stronger than ever and as far as he’s concerned, you just stole food that was meant for his family, his pup.”

Jean looked shocked for a moment, hand still clutching the loaf of bread a little too tightly, “uhh sorry Eren.” Eren seemed to calm slightly, upper lip uncurling and falling over his sharp alpha canines once more. Hange turned to him now, voice softer than Levi has ever heard it.

“Eren, why don’t you go lay down for the night. You should be back to normal in a day or so.” The alpha tore his blazing eyes away from Jean and fixed them on the non threatening beta in front of him. “O-okay. Sorry Jean I don’t know what that was about.”

His friend began to walk back towards the rest of their squad, who had been watching the entire thing unfold with wide eyes, “Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow idiot.” All the while Levi was stuck with the thought that Eren would be a good provider if he needed to be.

He needed to apologize, or at least talk to the brat.

The alpha had looked tired when he had been sent away from the mess hall, and Levi couldn’t help but feel responsible for keeping that tired look off of the young alpha’s face, even if he technically was the reason it was there in the first place. He walked to where he knew Eren’s bed chamber was.

He wasn’t nervous, he would handle this like a mature adult. A mature adult who had jumped to conclusions and then acted like some petty omega.

As he drew closer to Eren’s door, he couldn’t help but notice the scent outside of it. Fresh, and leading back towards the supply rooms. With a small amount of concern and a blank expression on his face, Levi followed the scent into one of the supply rooms that kept the bedding material.

Eren clearly wasn’t hiding his presence here, and that was made evident by the way he had his back cluelessly to the door with a bundle of freshly washed blankets in his arms. They all almost went flying to the floor when Eren jumped at the sound of Levi’s deep voice.

“Eren.”

“AaaAhHHh.”

“What are you doing?”

Levi could only see the gleam of guilt in Eren’s eyes and a few tufts of his chestnut hair over the armful of blankets. “Uhh n-nothing.” Levi tried to level him with his best glare, letting his silence speak for itself, but it was hard when the alpha was adorably stuttering. Eren seemed to give up at that, body slouching and voice reluctant.

“I honestly don’t know what I’m doing, it just feels right.” Levi feels his heart soften, his one soft spot striking down the rest of his defenses. “Come along brat.” Levi led Eren back to his bed chambers, where the alpha deposited his armful of blankets onto the bed before looking up at him sheepishly. Levi stared right back, expression never wavering as he internally fought to say what he needed to say.

Instead of a proper apology, his mouth blurted out, “So… you want a family then?” Eren had already begun to distractedly arrange the blankets on his bed, but paused to look over at his capitan as he spoke.

Despite his dazed state of mind the alpha met his eyes and spoke unwaveringly. “Yeah. Hopefully one day.” Levi couldn’t seem to gain control over his runaway mouth; or was it his heart? “But why! Why would you want to bring pups into a world like this? To put all of your heart into raising them just to see them die horribly!” Eren looked up from his finished nest and Levi felt his breath catch despite himself.

His eyes were blazing with that determined look beneath his angled brows, and Levi couldn’t help but think of how lovely he was. “I’ll raise them to fight, to be strong.” He ran his hand over his sorry excuse for a nest and spoke with downcast eyes. “That’s why my mate will be strong too. So together we can raise fighters, who won’t give up and who’ll help us change the world.” With a stuttering heart Levi took a step forward, reaching out for the alpha, but instead grabbing the extra blankets.

“This nest is horrible, let me help.” Eren looked up with a surprised look that Levi pointedly ignored, but didn’t protest when Levi began to rearrange the blankets, weaving them neatly and efficiently. As he was putting the finishing touches on it a soft sound began to echo in the small chamber. It was a quiet rumble, one emanating directly from Eren. He’s never heard an alpha purr before.

Eren surprised him by suddenly being right in front of him, and before he could hastily scrabble away there was a soft cheek nuzzling the top of his head. “Thanks capitan.” Levi’s eyes widened in terror upon realizing that the strange hot feeling in his face was in fact, a blush. He needed to get out of there before he did anything stupid.

Eren was looking at him sheepishly again, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Uhhh… sorry about that. My instincts are all funny.” Levi brushed it off as casually as he could. “Don’t sweat it kid. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Levi began to pace the minute he was alone in his own bed chambers. The way Eren had talked about his future family was echoing in his head and he couldn’t get it to stop. He was losing control of things, his chest was tight and warm. His nose twitched, trying to gather the remnants of Eren’s scent in his hair and savor it.

He couldn’t stop the mental images. Pups with large green eyes and dark hair. Eren with a proper mating mark, not ust a stupid bruise. His decision was made. He had to know.

His legs were carrying him back to the alpha’s chambers before his brain could give them the okay to do so. He barged into the room without knocking, his omega instincts leading his actions for the first time in years.

The alpha was curled up with a book in the nest Levi made, the sight constricting his fragile heart. Upon his sudden entry Eren’s head popped up, startled with wide eyes as if he had just been caught masturbating or something. “Do you have anyone in mind?” Levi’s voice was shaky but he was beyond the point of caring. Eren’s hair was a mess over his big doe eyes and his voice was deeper than usual, “Huh?”

Levi sighed, breath leaving him harshly as his nerves started to make him agitated. “A mate you idiot. Do you have anyone in mind?” Eren sat up slowly, careful not to disturb the perfect nest Levi had made. He seemed calm, the complete opposite of Levi who was doing his best to quell the urge to tackle the alpha into their nest.

“Yes.” His heart could decide whether to beat faster or stop altogether it seems. “He’s kind but doesn’t like to show it. He’s got these serious eyes that are a stunning grey color, and they make me feel like I could accomplish anything when they look at me. He’s beautiful; I mean wayy out of my league, and strong too. The strongest person I know. He could kick my ass anyday; and has before actually.” Throughout Eren’s speech Levi had slowly made his way over to the side of the bed, step by step taking him closer to his future, something he didn’t before dare to dream of.

Eren continued his confession, never wavering as Levi climbed into the nest with him. “He’s the only one I would trust to raise strong pups with me. He’s the only one I’ve ever wanted…” He lowered his voice the closer Levi came to him until it was barely over a whisper. Levi learned in close, feeling the last of Eren’s declaration against his lips. He smiled for the first time today and whispered just as quietly in his deep voice, “Sappy alpha…”

They both leaned in, gentle and slow until their lips met, and as the alpha slowly started to massage his lower lip with his cunning tongue he couldn’t help but think; this is what I had been afraid of? Eren’s breath stuttered in his chest as Levi teased his lower lip with his teeth, and before the omega knew what was happening he was being yanked into a solid embrace.

There was a large hand on his jaw angling his face upward into a soft pair of lips that clashed with his own reverently. Eren’s other arm was wrapped around him comfortingly, holding him flush against his warm chest. The soft touches and the loving chirps and groans from the alpha only managed to make Levi sink in deeper, finally letting go of any doubts that he could be happy. With Eren he knew he could be, knew he and his family would be cherished the way he was being now.

That rumbling sound was back and louder than before. Eren broke away with a soft chuckle, tucking Levi’s head under his chin and wrapped both arms around the omega.

That was when, to his absolute horror, Levi realized that the rumbling sound was actually coming from him this time. Eren laid back down, this time with Levi on his chest, and began to run a hand through Levi’s dark hair, his own purr joining in with the omega’s. The feel of their nest around them, and the smell of their combines scents, leather and pine, only served to relax Levi further. “Tell anyone that I was purring and mate or not I will cut you down.”

Levi woke the next morning to Eren’s soft snores pressed against the top of his head. The alpha was curled protectively around him, and the realization made Levi want to snuggle closer than he already was. He didn’t need protecting of course, but it was still sweet. Unfortunately Eren was like a walking alpha furnace, which was nice because Levi’s petite build was sensitive to the cold, but right now it was threatening to burn him alive.

He reluctantly left the sleeping alpha to go to his chamber and brew tea. He came back with his first cup of the day and watched the sun rise like he did everyday. It was peaceful, that is until he felt a warm nose press into the back of his neck, and two tan arms wrap around him from behind.

Like yesterday, Levi had decidedly woke up in a pretty good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should’ve been doing school work but I couldn’t get this out of my head so here you go. Let me know if you liked and I’ll keep posting instead of doing school work


End file.
